The Riff and Matthew Show Toys
Due to the Riff and Matthew show being popular, various companies made toys and gadgets of it. Playmates Talking, Singing, Joking Interactive Riff and Matthew Dolls-These 17" robots moved their eyes, arms and mouth and worked like the "amazing girls," but they were geared towards boys. They interacted with boys everywhere at the touch of a shoelace. Each doll cost $30 and were promoted in stores such as Toys R Us, Target and Kmart with a "try me out!" chamber. Press their shoelace 1 time to talk, 2 times to sing and 3 times to joke. Riff's eyes lit up blue and Matt's yellow. When turned on, Riff says "Oh ho! It's you! Hi!" Sometimes Riff says "How awesome, it's you, hi!" or "Yo, man! Nice to see ya!" and Matthew says "Hey, bud!" Other times, Matt says, "What's up? I'm Matt!" Matt's phrases are "Let's jet!" and "Let's wrestle!" Riff's phrase is "To me, apologizing is the best way to deal with an embarrassment." Riff's song is the Oh Ho song. Matthew's songs are The Math Song, Social Studies Whiz and The Science Test Song. "Knock, knock! Who's there? You, hanging out with your new best friends, Riff and Matt! These interactive pals have moving eyes, mouths and arms and can sing, talk and joke with you. Even their eyes light up while interacting with you." Each robot stands 17" tall and comes with 4 AA batteries (not included.)"-Online Vinyl and Plush Dolls of Cindy (role inspired by Stacy), Sophia (role also inspired by Stacy), Bob (role inspired by Perry,) Abe (his role inspired by Buford,) Ryan (his role inspired by Baljeet,) Fred (his role inspired by Jeremy,) Sarah (her role inspired by Isabella) and Grace (role inspired by Suzy Thompson.) Talking Susan, Betty, Ellen and Rose Robots-These 17" female robots sing, dance and talk with you. They can even be tickled! Interactive Infrared Riff and Matt-When activated, the boys talk, tell the tale of their fart war and sing songs such as "Nothing's Impossible When We're a Team." The "Tale of Our Fart War" dialogue goes like this: Matt: What's up, Riff? I'm Matt! Hey, did you ever hear about our fart war? We farted ridiculously loudly-back and forth and even together! Riff: Yeah! Arryone was so disgusted, dey stormed off grumpily! Matt: And did you apologize for making butt noises on the playground? Riff: Yes! Dat was when we lost our balance on the monkey bars. Matt: As they say, apologizing is the best cure for an embarrassing moment! Riff: What did dey think of YOU? Matt: Everyone thought I was a fool! Riff: Like any oduh boy! Matt: So remember kids, if you ever have an embarrassing moment, apologize! Riff: Yeah! It's the best cure! (giggles) New Cindy Talking Robot-You've heard of Cindy with the magic microphone, and now she comes with 4 outfits: A red bathing suit with little white dots, a party outfit, a sporty outfit consisting of a red frilly polo shirt and red shorts, and her ordinary poodle dress. These outfits activate phrases such as "Bathing suits and sneakers are smokin' hot in Beadsville!" Dance-a-Long-a Cindy-"Cindy is excited to dance with you! She stands 60" tall and you can slip your limbs over hers and start a flash mob!"-according to online; she plays 6 songs when her right tiptoe button is pushed: A. Linus and Lucy B. Matt Latin C. I Saw Her Standing There D. The Tide is High E. I Won't Say I'm In Love F. Can't Help Falling in Love Jakks Pacific Head Poppers-Each of these dolls' heads pop off with a "BOING!!" (from the vibrating, lip-moving snowwoman and snowman) and speak 4 silly phrases when you clap 3 times! Susan-her hat and head pop off. Phrases: # (BOOOOOIIIIING!!!) What jis' happened? Tell me if you can! # Mind (BOING!) blown. # (BOING!) Ma' head! #(BOING!) Dat's what I call "usin' ma' head!" Riff's Phrases: # (Boing!) Woh, dat was mind-blowing! # (BOING!) I'll get aHEAD of you! #(BOINGG!!) Oh ho! (His laugh) #Wait for it...wait for it...(BOING!) Matt's Phrases: 1. (Boiiiiinnngg!) SURPRISE!!! 2. (Boinnnnngg!) TA-DAAAAAHHHHH! 3. (Boing!) Pretty gross, huh, kids? 4. (BOING!!!!) That's a load off my mind! Rose's Phrases: 1. POW! (while a "BOING" plays) 2. (Boing!) Oh wow, it's you! Hi! 3. (BOING!) Now that's what I call "stretching my brain!" 4. (BOING) I'm going out of my head! Jazz Smashaz-Similar to Silly Slammers, but with a full body. Each 6" Smasha played 4 messages when you threw or hit them. Riff: 1. Yo, man! It's me, Riff! 2. Hey, watch it! 3. (Screams as if embarrassed) 4. Oh ho! Dat was great! Susan: 1. Susan here! 2. One more time! 3. Ow! 4. Not dat! Matt: 1. What's up? 2. Let's wrestle! 3. Let's jet! 4. 1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a fart war! Rose: 1. Call me Rose! 2. To me, my kitchen is my science lab. 3. Again! 4. I think I'm coming down with "boogie fever"-AND IT'S CONTAGIOUS! Wild Thangzzzz-Clap or make a loud sound and these boys will jitter and jam out to a rockin' tune! Riff-Wild Thing Matthew-Shout Cindy Beat Bopper-Her hips shake and arms swing as if marching while playing one of 6 built-in songs: The Surrey with the Fringe on Top, the instrumental Rocking at the Wigwam, the instrumental Rock Beat, the instrumental Stormy Blues, the instrumental One-Two Rock, and the instrumental Jellybean Boogie. The Fun Factor Riff and Matthew ToonTop-This educational laptop for school-age kids (Grades 1-8) has grade-level activities and the ability to chat with Riff, Matt, Cindy, Rose, Susan and Betty and Ellen. Each character really speaks their chat messages! D'Lux Redux Jazzidents-Each doll vibrates when farting and even rolls his eyes in sass and moves his mouth in sync to 10 Jazzidentially sassy sayings. Matthew: # (Faaaaaaaart) Get a whiff of that! # (Faaaaaaaaaart) That's a wet one. # Take cover! (Faaaaaaaaaaart) # (Faaaaaaaaart) Whoopsie! # (Faaaaaaaaaaaart) Wheeeeeeeeeew! # (Faaaaaaaaart) Phew! That stinks! # (FAAAAAAAART) Must. Lay. Off. Taco. Loco. # (add sassy phrase here!) # (FAAAAAART!) Did you hear the geese fly over my house? I thought I did. # (sassy Jazzident Matt phrase) Riff: # (FRRRRRRRRT) Oh, ho! Dat's a load off ma mind! # (FFFFFRRRRRT) Dat's a mind blower. # (Faaaaaaaaaaart!) Oh, yuck! Dat smells! # (FAAAAAAART!) Encore, encore! # (FAAAART) Somebody call da doctor! # (FAAAAART) Dat's good. # (farts the first 12 notes from Gitchee Gitchee Goo) Dat was ma butt trumpet! # (FAAAAAART!) 3 times da gas means 3 times da laughs! # (Add sassy Jazzident Riff message here!) (FAAAAAART!) # (add sassy phrase here!) (FAAAART!) D'Lux Redux Pull-My-Finger Jazzidents-Squeeze and pull each Jazzident's finger to feel a hilarious vibrating action and hear 1 of 10 phrases from the stately to the sassy to the silly while their eyes and mouths light up. Unlike Tekky Toys Pull-My-Finger characters, they're 32" ragdolls in a standing position. When you turn them on, they say 1 of 2 encouragements: Riff's Encouragements: A. I jis' dropped by Taco Loco, so what ya waitin' for? Pull ma finger! B. (add encouragement right here!) Matt's Encouragements: A. B. Riff: 1. (FAAAAAART!) ICK! ANODUH ONE O' DOSE UNEXPECTED NOISES! DIS SHO' IS HUMILIATING! 2. (Long, drawn-out wet fart) I have to use da washroom! 3. (Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pffft!) Dat felt amazing! 4. (FAAAART) How humiliating! No mo' egg sandwiches fo' me! 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Matt: 1. (Faaaaaaaart!) Now that's what I call "bad vibes!" 2. (FAAAAAAAART!) Blame me, not the dog! 3. ("Butt Belch" fart) Now that's a Butt Belch! 4. (FAAART) I should really lay off the chili. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Fun Clips Minis: The Oh Ho Song (single) -It's Song and Dance, Man! (3 tracks) # Schmeerskahoven # Happy Feet # The Oh, Ho Song Cindy's Electronic Musical Boombox-This cherry-red boombox has 4 CDs, each with 8 songs. CD 1-Songs from Children's Musicals and More: 1. Where Is Love? 2. Consider Yourself 3. Tomorrow 4. The Surrey with The Fringe On Top 5. Oh, What a Beautiful Morning 6. Edelweiss 7. I Don't Need Anything But You 8. The Sound of Music CD 2-Kids' Songs from TV and Movies: 1. Top Cat 2. In Dreams 3. Magilla Gorilla For Sale 4. Huckleberry Hound 5. The Jetsons Theme 6. Meet the Flintstones 7. The Ballad of Gilligan's Island 8. Pinky and the Brain CD 3-Standards, Standards 1. End of the World 2. See You In September 3. Bobby's Girl 4. The Tide Is High 5. If I Knew You Were Coming 6. Alexander's Ragtime Band 7. Fly Me To The Moon 8. I Saw Her Standing There CD 4-The Best Party Songs Ever # Yellow Polkadot Bikini 2. Macarena 3. Get This Party Started 4. The Electric Slide 5. Celebration 6. Cupid Shuffle 7. Love Shack 8. Shout Cindy's Music Machine-This electronic MP3 player with a flower charm (white petals and red middle) has a red blinking heart light and plays 6 classic standards. # If I Could Talk To The Animals # Once Upon a December # Tomorrow # Singing in the Rain # Lion Sleeps Tonight # Somewhere Over the Rainbow Armpit Tooting Susan-With a bubblegum-pink whoopey cushion under her arm, this young lady brings "Comedy Tonight" to your woah-tally wild and crazy world! Press her hand and she'll press down on her arm while uttering wacky phrases: 1. (fart explosion from a Blackberry Playbook fart cushion app) Sounds like an opera. 2. (Polite and Respectful from Atomic Fart, followed by Princess from Atomic Fart) Purty tongue-in-cheek. 3. (fart) Smells like roses. 4. (FAAAART) How do YOU like me now? 5. (Faaaaaart) (she cries in embarrassment) 6. (Faaaaartttt) Oooooh, a sneaky squeakuh. 7. Check out dese armpit acoustics! (FAAAART) Note: The fart from this phrase made girls do a wrinkled grin of agony. 8. (PTPT) Dose are fancy pantie poofs. 9. (FAAAAART!) At least Be-Bop Boy wore his good overwear! 10. 11. 12. Farting Sports Balls-Just like Riff's in "Comedy Tonight!" A wacky, obnoxious new way to play sports! Each ball makes gross noises when kicked, putted, bounced, smacked or thrown. The slogan is "Aw they do is FAAAAAART!" The slogan was inspired by the "farting reindeer on your phone" commercial: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCQmzCPfqAw) Golf Ball-Available in white (fart 3 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion), black (fart 1 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion), pink (fart 2 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion) or red (fart 4 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion.) Each one "farted its own unique fart when it was putted-be it dry, wet or just plain rotten!" (according to online) Basketball-When bounced, it farted Fart 5 from Scientific's Electronic Whoopee Cushion, Short Poot from RC Fart Machine, and The Attention Getter Whistle Fart from the RC Fart Machine. Baseball-when smacked, it farted Hot Toddy from Bacon Farts, The Retro Woman Fart from Airomatic's Pull My Finger and Jack the Ripper from iFart. Softball-when smacked, it farted Day-Old Dressing from Bacon Farts and The Fun Factor's original version of Will the Farter's "The Tap Dancer Fart." Soccer Ball-"This red, pink white and black soccer ball looks like an ordinary ball-but it's not! Features images of Matthew using the ball and farting and farts The Humiliator, The Mario Jump, Supersqueezer, Cheese Cutter and Breeze Shooter."-according to online American Football-When it landed, it farted the burrito fart from Fart Food as well as an original "Toasty Warm Blueberry Muffin" fart, the Explosion fart, and Windbreaker. Singing Schmeerskahoven Calculator Magnet: "We all know that toys and gadgets that sing the Macarena are replaced with toys and gadgets that sing the Schmeerskahoven in Riff and Matthew's world. This calculator works like an ordinary calculator-but when you press a special button, it plays the Schmeerskahoven!"-back of card Singing Schmeerskahoven Boombox Magnet: Plays the Schmeerskahoven when pushed. Excalibur Electronics Electronic 2 of a Kind-This electronic version of the game show, with "mental and physical challenges", has levels which involve answering fun funk, jazz, blues and zydeco trivia questions and guiding a virtual Riff and Matthew team or Rose and Susan team through various games. Jazzident Farts on the Go Keychain-Similar to the Fartmaster, except that it was navy blue and had 6 white star buttons which activated 3 farts and phrases from Riff (top side) and 3 Matthew farts and phrases (on the bottom side.) Riff's Farts and Phrases: # (Fart) Dat was you, but blame me! # I'm ready for a big one! (Faaaaaaart) # Sorry if ma gas attack is humiliating, but (FAAART!) (giggles) I just can't help it! Oh, ho! Matt's Farts and Phrases: # (Faaaaaaaaaart!) Whoa, baby! # I'm fully loaded! (PFFFFT) # Looking cute? Easy. Fooling around? (Farts) Not-so-easy. Electronic Musical Basketball Hoop-Press the button to start the fun and hear 1 of 4 instrumental songs while Riff and Matthew provide encouragement: # The Oh, Ho Song # Science Test Song # The Math Song # Social Studies Whiz When the ball goes in the net, Riff and Matthew will praise boys with 1 of 4 phrases: # Matthew says, "Give yourself a pat on the back!" # Riff says, "Great job! GREAT JOB!" # All together, the boys say, "Nice one!" # The boys say "Awesome!" in unison. Emanation Butt Noises In Your Pocket-This pink keychain with red buttons plays 6 farts and phrases from Riff and Matt. "Great for messing around and having fun!" # Matt: Hey babe, I've got a butt bomb and it's ready to explode. (original butt bomb fart sound from the famous farting app) 2. Riff: 3. Matt: 4. Riff: 5. Matt: 6. Riff: Riff and Matthew In Your Pocket-Plays 6 phrases when pushed: # Matt: No way! Riff: Yeah way! (4x) (they let out an embarrassed scream in unison) # Riff: No way! Matt: Yes way! (4x) (embarrassed screams) # Matt: Woah, baby! # Riff: Yo, man! Dat's spicy-sweet! # Matt: Oh, the jealousy! # (add famous phrase here!) The keychain is pink with white buttons. New Adventures Farting, Singing Jazzidents-Press the white star button on the left of the royal blue base to see the Jazzidents move their arms and hips and sing a song. Press the right star button to hear the Jazzidents make unexpected fart noises and talk while moving. Riff: Song: Shake Your Body Down To The Ground (3 versions: disco, Dixieland band, and pep rally) Phrases: 1. Welcome to da Jazz an' Blues Club's first meetin' at Jazz Academy! (FAAAAART!) Sorry. 2. (add rest of phrases here!) 3. (add rest o' phrases here!) 4. 5. Matt: Song: Sheesh, What a Fool Phrases: 1. Who wants to see my dance moves? (FAAAAART)...sorry. 2. (new phrase here!) 3. 4. 5. Bad Vibes Jazzidents-Each of these beauts vibrates while farting and talks to you! Vinyl face, clothes and hands (mouth does not move.) Riff: # Well, it's da first meeting of ma Jazz and Blues club an'...(FAAAAAAART!)...you ca call me da new...(Faaaaaaaart)...Jazzident! (Screams) (from Jazzident's Day Redux) 2. (add phrase with "Oh, ho" here!) 3. Ma' butt's fully loaded an' ready to...(FAAAART) 4. (add phrase with "gas" in it here!) 5. 6. Matthew: # (add phrase with the word butt in it here!) 2. Call me the new Vice-Jazzident (FAAAART)! 3. (sings) My butt says...(various fart noises) 4. 5. (FAAAART!) Vice-Jazzidents fart, too! 6. Thinkway Toys "No Way! Yes Way!" Argument Bank-Hear the boys yell out their famous argument and scream when a coin is dropped in. Category:The Riff and Matthew Show Category:Merchandise Category:Toys